El cubo mas cuadrado
by Catherine-323
Summary: Steve es un joven con una vida pacifica. Alexandra una jovem con una vida loca. Sus caminos y vidas se juntaran, se aran los mejores amigos. Y en el camino, encontraran a alguien que podria perjudicarlos, Herobrime.. quien podria encontrar el amor,pero no lo sabra con certesa. [PD Oc quiere representar a Alex, porque no sale hay.]


**Hola,bueno. Aqui les traigo una novela de Minecraft,que les juro. Durara muuuuuuuucho.**

 **Disclaimer:Ni los derechos de minecraft ni los personajes me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Mojang.**

* * *

El sentido de la vida

 **-antes de la 1.8-**  
Steve, es un chico, que siempre a vivido de minar, de talar arboles, de cultivar, de trabajar duro para conseguirlo todo. Este tiene el pelo cafe oscuro,ojos negros, piel morena muy palida, lleva una polera turquesa verde aquoso, pantalones azul marino y zapatos lleva una vida tranquila y normal, normal fuera de pelear con monstruos raros y subnormales.  
Pero aunque Steve tenia muchos animales..se sentia solo, un dia su vida perdio el sentido.. ya no minaba como antes, ya no talaba como antes, ya no cosechaba como antes..ya no era como antes.. sentia el un vacio en el corazon..  
 **-despues de la 1.8-**  
Steve,aburrido como siempre, empezo a cabalgar en su caballo "Steven" ,de color blanco y con armadura de diamantes,pensando en lo aburrido de su vida- estoy arto, me aburre siempre hacer lo mismo,mino talo, como,planto, duermo, exploro,mato,como,duermo..y repito.. ¿tu me entiendes,verdad Steven?- pregunto el chico, y el caballo solo relincho, entonces otro caballo paso muy rapido por su lado, lo unico que Steve escucho fue una risa femenina, quiso saber y comenso a persegir el otro caballo- ¡harre Steven!¡Vamos!  
Fue persiguiendo a ese caballo hasta que lo alcanso, casi chocando de frente,los caballos se asustaron y se pararon, Steve se sostuvo,pero quien estava en el otro caballo cayo al suelo, rapidamente Steve se bajo y fue en su ayuda-Oye ¿estas bien?enserio lo lamento..- el no era un el, era un "ella" y ella, tenia un cabello largo y anaranjado, unos ojos verde esmeralda opaco,la piel palida,una polera verde musgo claro,pantalones cafe y zapatos grises.-si, estoy bien pero..¿quien eres tu?-pregunto su dulce vos de mujer-esto..y-yo me llamo..Steve, eso es,Steve..-dijo el chico nervioso y ruborisado-¿y tu?-pregunto este a lo que ella respondio- soy Alexandra, pero me puedes llamar Alex...mucho gusto..  
-el gusto es mio.. Alex.

Ellos siguieron hablando luego de que Steve la ayudase a pararse, luego montaron a caballo y mientras andavan en ellos y hablavan,se les iso de tarde, casi de noche..  
-demonios,es muy tarde.. que hare ahora..- dijo Alex preocupada- podrias quedarte en mi casa.. claro, solo si quieres.. -la invito Steve algo ruborisado, entonces ella contesto- si,muchas gracias..Steve-dijo y sonrio.  
Luego de cabalgar un rato,llegaron a la casa de Steve, entraron y cenaron, luego ellos hicieron juntos un cuarto para ella, mientras charlavan y reian.. Mas tarde,la habitacion ya estava lista, con cama,cofre y luz.  
-una cosa mas Steve.  
-dime.  
-yo me ire a penas amanesca,tengo cosas importantes que hacer en casa..¿no importa verdad?  
-no,calma.  
Ambos sonrieron, Steve estaba por salir pero Alex le dijo- oye,esto.. me agradas, y pensava que podriamos ser amigos.  
-¡Claro!  
-¿enserio?  
-obvio.. seras mi mejor amiga,te lo juro..y jamas destruire este cuarto, por si decides volber..-entonces el sonrio-esta bien,gracias. Duerme bien.  
-buenas noches-dijo Steve y salio del cuarto para ir al suyo.  
Llego a su cuarto, y se lanso en la cama, miro a su lobo "Valens" y dijo- ¿sabes Valens? Hoy a medio dia, le dije a Steven que mi vida perdio el sentido y me arrepiento,porque sabes.. ya recupero todo el sentido y.. ahora todo es mejor.. -entonces sonrio..  
Las luces se apagaron y todos en esa casa dormian. Al dia siguiente.  
Ya era temprano, y dicho y echo, al despertar Steve, Alex ya no estava en casa, pero Steve no perdio el animo, y con mucho animo, partio al cuarto de Alex y comenso a decorarla para ella, puso cuadros,flores,ventana y cortina, alfombra, mueble,cofre, armario, tele y una nueva y mejor puerta.  
Steve fue a minar, a talar y cosechar, ahora con animo, tambien empezo a preparar cosas para comer para cuando Alex volbiese...  
Ya era medio dia, Steve penso que Alex ya no iva a venir, entonces golpearon su puerta y.. ¡sorpresa! Era Alex, entro y Steve la recibio muy bien, le mostro su nuevo cuarto y la llevo a la cocina, donde le dio de comer las cosas que preparo, mientras comian hablavan, reian y casi se morian de risa. Luego cuando era un poco mas tarde,Alex se iva a ir, pero antes le dijo a Steve-gracias por la comida,me diverti mucho -no hay de que.  
-oye,mañana ire a minar¿quieres ir conmigo?  
-me encantaria..  
Ambos sonrieron, pero ya era hora de que Alex se fuera.  
-bueno, adios. Nos vemos mañana y duerme bien.  
-adios. Buenas noches..  
Al otro dia, ellos llevaron comida e implementos para ir a minar con Alex.  
Paso el tiempo y salian casi todos los dias, se divertian mucho juntos.. Un dia, quedaron de verse para ir a explorar al dia siguiente.  
Al otro dia [Steve]  
El comenso a arreglarse, a buscar mucha comida, e implementos como espada, hacha,mapa, reloj, brujula, picota,agua y leche, entre otros..  
Ellos se ivan a ver en una aldea,entonces el se encamino hacia alla. Llego, pero paso algo..pasaron horas,horas y horas.. y Alex no llego. Llego la noche, y como Alex no llego, Steve,muy triste, decidio irse a casa..  
Estava completamente decepcionado y triste ,se fue a dormir..  
[Alex]  
Como ya sabemos, ella iva a verse con Steve en la aldea, y comenso a prepararse para salir. Arreglo sus cosas y se fue hacia la aldea.. espero.. y espero... y espero.. pero Steve jamas llego..  
Cuando obscurecio, ella se fue a su casa,triste y decepsionada..  
Entonces se fue a dormir..

Al otro dia..

Alex paseaba por el bosque, comenso a talar,talo un arbol, y en eso, aparece Steve, ellos se miran unos segundos, pero despues al mismo tiempo se voltean con indiferencia para seguir talando..  
Steve talaba robles, y Alex arboles de abeto. Habia un arbol grande,que ambos querian talar, y sin fijarse casa uno fue por un lado a talar el mismo troso..  
Cuando lo talaron, se vieron a las caras,se ruborisaron y luego miraron al suelo..  
-Po..¿por que no fuiste a la aldea ayer..,-dijo Alex- D..¿de que hablas?estuve esperandote todo el dia,hasta que anochecio..  
-¿de que hablas tu..? Yo te espere todo el dia..

-no no no.. imposible, ayer fui a la aldea, me sente en la iglesia donde dijimos y te espere.. me dormi y jamas llegaste..

-¿iglesia? No.. dijimos biblioteca-dijo Alex muy extrañada-¿que?-sonrio Steve- entonces por eso fue.. nos confundimoa de lugar..

Ambos solo optaron por reir,luego hablaron mas de eso mientras talaban.

Y asi y asi, se iso de tarde, ambos se fueron a la casa de Stebe a cenar, y Alex se quedo a dormir..

-sigueme..-dijo Steve-no hagas trampa

-¿ya llegamos?-dijo Alex siguiendo a Steve con cuidado,y cubriendose los ojos..

-llegamos, puedes ver ahora-Alex se quito las manos de los ojos, y vio hacia donde Steve la llevo,hacia su nuevo cuarto..-¡Genial!¡Gracias!¡Gracias!

-no hay de que, mi mejor amiga...-Dijo Steve y ambos sonrieron..-bueno, tengo sueño, asi que estrenare este cuarto..

-ah, noches entoces. Duerme bien.

\- tu igual, muchas gracias. Buenas noches.

Ambos se fueron a su devido cuarto a dormir.

Mientras a fuera en la ventana de Steve,solo se vieron dos ojos blancos , con una exprecion enfadada..

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy, si te gusto no olvides dejar y cuidate.**

 **Chauuu..**


End file.
